


ett laddningsbart batteri

by vesperthine



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Edging, Established Relationship, Introspection, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Post-Canon, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Prostate Massage, Semi-Public Sex, Skandi Smut, Svenska | Swedish
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperthine/pseuds/vesperthine
Summary: Det är ganska avancerade grejer. Inte något för en måndagsmorgon i maj, liksom. Hur skulle han själv känna inför att vara konstant sexuellt frustrerad i en vecka, och sedan medvetet eskalera situationen två gånger om dagen – men utan att få komma? Skulle han själv gå med på det? Även om Even ville?Såfanheller.-- eller fem gånger Isak inte låter Even komma och en gång han gör det.





	ett laddningsbart batteri

**Author's Note:**

> mitt bidrag till Skandismututfordringen. som, återigen, stack på villovägar och hamnade lite närmare en annan typ av kink än vare sig _edging_ eller _semi-public_ , vilket var de två promptsen vi skulle hålla oss till. men jag hoppas ni gillar denna ändå! 
> 
> tusen tack till magnificent six för alla ww:s och all uppmuntran under denna månad, till Plastposen för det fantastiska engagemanget och till [irazor](http://irazor.tumblr.com) för betaläsning av detta monster som bara blev längre och längre och längre. 
> 
> varsågoda! ♡

 

_lördag kl. 23:01_

Så här ligger det till: Isak vet nästan alltid vad han vill.

Att veta har aldrig varit en del av problemet.

Ända sedan han hittade och vågade sig in på rätt del av internet, har han sökt på samma sätt. Samma taggar, samma sökord, samma bokmärken. Har emellanåt fått syn på något i förslagen som öppnat upp nya möjligheter, men i stort sett är det detsamma som alltid:

Amatörgrejer. Något klipp från en offentlig toalett eller så. Lättare BDSM, för att han snubblade in på det och kom på tre sekunder. Och så _den_ videon, förstås.

Allt det funkar när det ska gå fort. När det handlar om att trissa upp sig själv med bilder och tankar, bara för att få uppleva den där sekunden av total tystnad och den efterföljande tröttheten, som ibland är direkt nödvändig för att han ska få sova.

Tillsammans med Even handlar det om något annat; helt andra förutsättningar i en helt annan situation. En annan intimitet, som på något märkligt sätt skulle förstöras om de gick ifrån den stig de trampat upp och är bekväma med.

Om de kom bort sig, och hamnade någonstans bortom där de kan skratta tills de kiknar, även när de är så nära som det fysiskt går.

De är synkade – går nästan alltid efter samma rytm – på ett sätt som han inte kan tänka sig att han skulle kunna ha med någon annan. Och det känns moget, vuxet, att ha fallit in i en vardagsrytm utan ansträngning. Där lördagar innebär städning, matlagning och plugg, och sedan långa, lata timmar i sängen. Men också där terminsslutets trötthet är ett faktum; en grumlig känsla som påminner om urvridna disktrasor, och som inte försvinner hur mycket han än vill; hur mycket Even än kysst honom, och smekt honom med sina stora, fina händer.

Inte för att det egentligen spelar någon roll. Rytmen etablerar sig ändå; den infinner sig likt en jämvikt, med dem sida vid sida i mörkret.

Isak, som långsamt kysser Even, medan Evens hand rör sig allt snabbare under täcket.

Fråga vem som helst, och det skulle inte vara nog. Men det är det. Han skulle kunna titta på medan Even kommer alla dagar i veckan. Han kan låta förloppet utspela sig innanför ögonlocken, men inget slår att se det live.

Som nu.

Han drar sig lite tillbaka, slutar kyssa Evens mjuka, flämtande mun, och bara iakttar honom. Ser hur Evens ögonbryn drar ihop sig lite lätt; hur han för en kort stund nästan ser plågad ut. Hur den fläckiga rodnaden sprider sig ner på halsen på honom. Hur hans andning stockar sig; kommer ut som små, tysta stön precis innan den ljudlösa pausen ögonblicket innan han kommer.

Det är bara ett ögonblick. Kortare än en sekund. Och det existerar bara när Even hänger där, med fingertopparna om klippkanten, innan han faller.

Men.

Isak vill inget hellre än att kapsla in det ögonblicket. Föreviga det.

En bild skulle kanske fungera, men samtidigt är det inte –  

Det är något idag som plötsligt gör att han inte kan låta bli. Innan han hinner tänka kör han ned handen under täcket, griper tag i Evens handled och pressar bestämt ned den i madrassen.

Ansträngda andetag fyller tystnaden. Isak sväljer; ser hur ett leende leker i Evens mungipa.

“Om du vill ta över, så varsågod.”

Isak skakar på huvudet. “Nej.”

“Inte?”

Isak sväljer igen; låter blicken fara över Even i ljuset från gatlyktan. Bröstkorgen som höjer och sänker sig, de mörka ögonen, de där rödflammiga fläckarna på halsen –

“Kan du inte bara – sova med mig nu?”

“Va?” Even öppnar ena ögat; en smal springa genom vilken pupillen syns. “Ge mig två sekunder.”

“Alltså, måste du?”

Even höjer bara på ögonbrynen; ser helt oförstående ut.

Isak släpper.

Två sekunder blir trettio, men sedan spänner Evens kropp sig; ryggen lyfter lite som en båge från madrassen medan han kommer, andlöst med halvöppen mun och hopknipna ögon.

Isak följer honom med blicken medan han tar toarullen från golvet. River av ett ark och torkar av handen, innan han lägger sig ned med en djup, förnöjd suck.

“Så. Okej. Vad tusan var det där om?”

Han tar ett djupt andetag. “Vet inte riktigt själv, alltså.”

Under täcket lägger sig Even bättre tillrätta. Hans ena hand kommer upp, och snurrar en av lockarna vid Isaks öra runt fingret. “Ville du att jag skulle sluta där? Ligga här bredvid dig, som – om jag får påminna dig, inte orkar ha sex idag –  helt varm, kåt och frustrerad? Det är inte särskilt schysst,” säger han, mjukt, trots att ett ganska hårt flin leker i mungipan.

En våg av något obeskrivligt slår upp som blåmärken under huden. Får något hett och skållande att sprida sig längs ryggraden, till hårbotten, ner i tårna och mellan benen. Kinderna blossar säkert, med tanke på Evens flin, så han sväljer igen.

Andas ut. “Kanske?”

Det är bara Even, trots allt. Even, som vet allt – allt från hans besatthet av amatörporr, av att göra det offentligt och av den där videon som han inte riktigt vill prata om, för att det är så svårt att avgöra om den är etiskt försvarbar eller inte.

Evens fingrar fortsätter ned längs med käken. Trummar fingertoppen lite lätt mot den mjuka, lena huden under käkbenet. Precis där halspulsådern går. Om man stänger av blodtillförseln på rätt sätt, kan man komma av bara det.

“Du vill edga mig.”

Ett montage av minnesbilder från sena kvällar framför datorskärmen slår emot honom. Han tvingar sig själv att möta Evens blick. “Kanske?” säger han igen.

“Hm.”

“Even, jag vet inte, okej? Det var en ren impuls, jag – ”

“Hur länge?”

Vågen från innan trycker på inifrån, precis under där alla känselkroppar finns. Det blir helt ömt. Hela veckans allmänna håglöshet är borta. Ståndet bultar hårt nog att han kan känna pulsen matcha hjärtslagen; det är enkelriktat, och det finns inget blod kvar till hjärnan.

Bara till ansiktet, och ner mellan benen. Det är säkert en mörk fläck på kalsongerna redan.

Han håller på att _dö_.

“Fem dagar?”

Det kommer ut halvkvävt. Han borde nog titta på Even, det vet han, men detta är en utomkroppslig upplevelse. Luften känns tunn, som om han inte kan andas fort nog för att försörja sin kropp med det syre som finns tillgängligt.

Något rör sig, och plötsligt andas Even varma pustar mot överläppen. “Det ska nog gå. Hur ofta?”

Isak har aldrig gått längre än en vecka sedan han började, och han har aldrig stoppat sig själv innan han kommit. Vad är ens fysiskt möjligt? Att runka har alltid ett syfte och ett mål; att lätta på trycket – och komma.

“Två gånger om dagen?”

“Vill du vara där?”

“Ja?”

“Åh, helvete.” Even flämtar ett fuktigt andetag över Isaks hals. “Vad får jag om jag klarar det?”

“Värst vad målinriktad du har blivit.” Isak kan inte öppna ögonen, trots att han känner sig själv le. Even vibrerar nästan av skratt – och något annat – bredvid honom. “Vad vill du ha?”

Det blir tyst. Endast Evens andetag – fortfarande ansträngda och flämtande – hörs.

“Att du går med på vad jag vill?”

Viskningen är tyst, och vore den högre skulle den få allt att kollapsa.

Det är sällan han vågar låta Even föra. Inte för att han inte litar på honom, eller är rädd för att göra sig illa, men det är något med att överlämna sig på det sättet. Oftast gör de allt ihop; alltid överens, utan att riktigt behöva prata igenom det.

Bara lösryckta bekräftelser på saker de redan vet; att det går bra, att det är okej.

Men Even gillar den andra sidan av det. Låter gärna Isak ta överhanden; följer mjuka order om att ligga still, vänta lite, hålla händerna ovanför huvudet, eller bara kyssa honom precis _nu_.

Even bara slappnar av och in i det. Spjärnar aldrig emot –  om inte Isak ber om det.

För honom själv är det omöjligt. Även om Even säger vad han ska göra, rör vid honom på något sätt, eller ser honom i ögonen när Isak överlämnar sig själv, får det alltid något utsatt och sårbart att sprida sig inom honom.

Och det är inte en känsla han egentligen tycker så mycket om.

Men.

Bara tanken på att, som nu, få hålla Even på bristningsgränsen – ta tag i hans handleder, pressa ned dem i madrassen och se på medan han drar sig tillbaka från det där desperata, tajta, underbara men samtidigt hemska tillståndet där hela kroppen bara vill en sak, bara för att Isak ber honom vänta – är för mycket.

Är värt det lilla obehaget som det innebär att lämna över sig i någon annans, Evens, våld.

“Vad du än vill,” säger han tyst.

Och öppnar ögonen.

Ljuset från gatlyktan utanför får Evens synliga ögonvita att glittra till i mörkret. En del av Isak vill nästan tända lampan och titta på honom ordentligt; se hur röd han är i ansiktet, hur han fortfarande flämtar lite, se om de svarta pupillerna tagit över i hans ögon.

“Säker?”

“Säker.” Isak fuktar underläppen. “Deal? Måndag till fredag, två gånger om dagen? Och jag gör vad du vill, på fredag. Så länge det är innan du kommer.”

Even andas ut genom näsan. “Du är _ond_ ,” skrattar han, och stryker Isak över kinden igen, mjukt och varsamt. “Men ja. Deal.”

Och när Even kysser honom lika försiktigt som alltid, väljer Isak att inte nämna hur ståndet fortfarande pulserar i boxershortsen.

Universum rör sig mot jämvikt, och det ligger ingen skam i att hjälpa det på traven.

* * *

 

_måndag kl. 06:53_

“Har du gjort det i duschen eller?”

Even kikar på honom i badrumsspegeln när han kommer in. “Vad menar du?” säger han, munnen full av tandkrämsskum. “Jag duschade ju igår kväll.”

Isak höjer på ögonbrynen, och känner hur han blir kall. “Hur blir det med vår deal då?”

“Deal?” Even sänker långsamt tandborsten, spottar ut skummet i handfatet. “Åh. Just det ja.”

Han är lite röd i ansiktet och ser så oskyldig ut att det inte gör det hela lättare. Det är något helt annat att säga det, erkänna det inte bara för sig själv utan för Even också, i sextiowattsljus under måndagsmorgonritualen.

“Ja?” Isak sträcker sig in framför honom för att ta tandborsten från glaset på handfatskanten. Ena handen skakar lite, och han biter sig i kinden medan Even trycker ut sina mediciner från pillerkartan och sväljer ned dem med en klunk vatten. “Eller, vi kan skita i det. Jag tänkte bara att det lät som om du ville testa.”

Det stockar sig i halsen, så han avbryter sig själv. Tar en rekommenderad dos tandkräm på tandborsten och kör in den i munnen. Gnuggar för hårt mot tandköttet vid de övre kindtänderna. Orkar inte känna sig såhär över något så dumt. Inte när han ska till skolan om knappa halvtimmen och Even har jobb.

Dessutom är det barnsligt att bli besviken. Det är ganska avancerade grejer. Inte något för en måndagsmorgon i maj, liksom. Hur skulle han själv känna inför att vara konstant sexuellt frustrerad i en vecka, och sedan medvetet eskalera situationen två gånger om dagen – men utan att få komma?

Skulle han själv gå med på det? Även om Even ville?

Så _fan_ heller.

“Du.” Evens hand landar på hans höft, och Isak kan känna hur något sprider sig i kroppen från den lilla punkten av kontakt. “Vi gör det.”

Han spottar ut skummet innan det åker ned i fel strupe. “Seriöst?”

Even tippar huvudet åt sidan och rycker på axlarna. “Hur illa kan det vara? Och om vi fortfarande har vår deal – ” säger han, och drar sina nikotinkalla händer längs med Isaks sidor, fingrar på resåret på hans kalsonger. Magmusklerna drar ihop sig när fingertoppar smeker längs med höftkammarna, glider ner under resåret, och tillbaka upp, “– och att du testar något jag föreslår, gör jag det.”

“Fine. Okej.” Blodet rusar upp i ansiktet. Han tittar ned på sina strumpor, som för en gångs skull saknar hål. “Fett.”

Det får Even att skratta till. “Du är så söt!” säger han och stryker Isak över pannan; får bort håret som lagt sig i ögonen igen. Han måste klippa det. Det har nått ohållbara längder – igen –  där Vilde genom Sana säger att han ser ut som en Disneyprins.

Inte särskilt sexigt. Eller auktoritärt, för den delen.

Vattenkranen vill inte samarbeta, och han får ta i för att kunna skölja av tandborsten. Ställer sedan tillbaka den i glaset, lutad mot Evens.  

“Hinner du innan du ska på jobb då?”

“Hinner vadå?”

“Två gånger om dagen, sa vi väl.”

Even ryser och Isak kan känna det där han har händerna på hans höfter. “Fuck.”

“Ska jag hjälpa dig, eller?”

Even släpper ut ett långt andetag. Lutar huvudet mot kaklet bakom sig och ler. “Tror inte jag har disciplin att göra det själv.”

Isak nickar, trots att han vet att Even inte kan se honom. Drar ned dragkedjan på hans jeans, och drar sedan ner dem precis så mycket att han kan få ett bra tag om Even. Lutar sig över till badrumsskåpet för att lirka ut en av de halvtomma tuberna med glidmedel – de har alldeles för mycket sex i duschen –  innan han trycker in Even mot väggen med axeln, och börjar runka av honom.

Even kvider till, och andas högt i hans hår medan Isak kysser honom på halsen. Känner halspulsådern bulta under läpparna, och Evens arm som lägger sig runt hans axlar och hans fingrar som gräver sig in i skulderbladet. Det tar inte lång tid för honom att bli hård, och därefter går det lättare. Isak känner samma puls i handen som mot läpparna, och när den börjar bli allt för snabb, lutar han sig tillbaka.

Vill inte missta sig, och få Even att tippa över för tidigt.

Han saktar ner när han ser att de röda fläckarna börjar sprida sig på Evens hals, och får ett kvidande till svar. Med sin lediga hand stryker han längs Evens sida, upp över axeln och kammar långsamt genom hans hår medan hans tumme sprider försatsen med en mjuk, cirklande rörelse.

Even ryser igen, och hans höfter ger ifrån sig ett litet ryck. “Fan,” mumlar han, helt bortkopplad från nuet.

Isak ökar takten på handen igen, och Even suckar av välbehag och sväljer. Adamsäpplet åker upp och ned igen, och han andas ut genom näsan medan hans huvud tippar åt sidan.

Som om han inte klarar av att hålla det upprätt.

“Isak, jag – nu –” säger han i det att Isak känner det första rycket genom hans stånd.

Och så slutar han andas –

Isak släpper.

Direkt försöker Even fortsätta med sin egen hand, men Isak fångar upp den. Trycker den bestämt mot kaklet innan han kommer åt.

Och Even – Even är en uppenbarelse. Det mjuka, ostylade håret hänger ned i hans rosiga ansikte, läppar är lätt särade och lite kyssvullna. Halsen är rödflammig, hans bröstkorg vidgar sig snabbt – och hans stånd sticker upp ur de mörkblå jeansen medan Isak håller hans handleder mot väggen.

“Åh.” Hans ögon är glasartade när han öppnar dem, och sedan stänger dem igen. “Nej. Fan. Just det.”

Isak släpper hans händer. Försöker att inte låta sig själv bli hög på det faktum att Even inte stretar emot. Han sväljer känslan, och flinar medan han stryker Evens hår ur ansiktet på honom.

“Går det bra?”

Evens flämtar fortfarande, och han drar en hand över ansiktet; gömmer sig bakom den. “Vänta lite.”

“Du – “

“Det går bra, Isak.”

Och om det något som han lärt sig vid det här laget, så är det att lyssna när Even säger något. Så han nickar, och utan att riktigt veta varför, drar han Even intill sig. “Okej.”

När de är såhär nära, känns det som Even nästan vibrerar, och Isak sväljer. Kramar om honom, och stryker över ryggslutet under t-shirten; känner den för varma, lite svettiga huden mot handflatan. Det är nästan så att han kan känna energin som är uppdämd därinnanför; det är lite elektriskt, på något sätt.

“Du kommer nog behöva krama mig efter ikväll också. Snacka om att känna sig lämnad i sticket.”

Even skrattar till, men det är en hinna av allvar någonstans däri som gör att Isak kysser honom bakom örat. Sedan drar han bestämt upp Evens jeans över hans höfter igen.

Det får Even att stöna till. “Fy fan, ska ju jobba med det här nu,” suckar han, fortfarande leende medan han ställer tillbaka glidmedlet och tar ut burken med hårvax.

Han skakar av sig något, som en hund skakar av sig vatten, och Isak vet inte om han känner sig skyldig eller stolt.

* * *

 

_tisdag kl. 14:38_

Solen lyckas hålla sig framme till lunch, men sedan har inte regnet något stopp. Det pendlar mellan duggregn och störtskurar, och han blir tvungen att springa tillbaka till lägenheten från hållplatsen för att en skur slår till.

Några droppar rinner ner innanför kragen när han nästan är hemma, och han svär över hur glömsk han är. De hade varnat om skyfallen redan igår. Både på tv och i väder-appen i telefonen – mer än nog för att han borde kommit ihåg regnjackan.

Eller åtminstone ett paraply.

Men.

Even hade låtit honom göra om det igår ikväll. Och i morse. Låtit honom kyssa honom, hångla med honom, ta på honom, tills de där röda fläckarna spred sig över hans hals, tills hans händer famlade efter något, vad som helst, att hålla tag i när han hamnade i det där tillståndet när ingenting, förutom det faktum att han var på väg att komma spelade roll –

Tills andan fastnade i halsen på honom, och Isak fick tvinga sig själv att dra sig tillbaka.

Munnen blir plötsligt torr, och han sväljer. Bara tanken på det gör det svårt att koncentrera sig på de enklaste ting. Mest på grund av hur Even hade tittat på honom när han väl öppnade ögonen efter att Isak lämnat honom där, vacklande på kanten.

Lite förrådd, lite leende; pupillerna så stora att det inte gick att se så mycket annat där.

Och sedan det faktum att han, när Isak släppte hans handleder, hade tvättat av ansiktet och sedan bara – gått till jobbet.

Som om ingenting hade hänt.

Känslan från innan, den som lägger sig under huden, kommer tillbaka när han skalar av sig den blöta Adidasjackan och hänger den på elementet. Den där skulden och stoltheten som blandar ihop sig till något marmorerat, vars skiftningar går in så i varandra att det är omöjligt att urskilja vad som är vad.

Vad tvivlet beror på; vad i det hela som han ska lyssna på.

Om det trumfar att han tänder så in i helvete på det här att han inte ens vet om han är villig att släppa det om Even skulle säga nej. Något som är ganska –

Sängen är bara en stor distraktion, så han sätter sig vid köksbordet istället. Regnet avtar igen medan han gör en kopp snabbkaffe och hittar en ganska ren tjocktröja i tvättkorgen att ha över t-shirten. Drar upp en av de sista uppgifterna någonsin i norskan ur ryggsäcken. Egentligen är de klara med kursplanen, men det finns alltid något litet att göra.  

Skrivandet flyter på i en timme, och precis när han satt punkt i uppsatsen, hörs nyckeln i låset.

Det låter lite medan Even får av sig skorna innan han kommer direkt in i köket. Bryr sig inte ens om att få av sig jeansjackan, utan sjunker bara rätt ned på den andra av köksstolarna; huvudet i ena handen.

De små, blåaktiga blodkärlen i hans ögonlock syns tydligare än vanligt.

Isak skjuter datorn ifrån sig. “Trött?”

Even gör en rörelse med handen, och Isak ställer sig framför honom. Låter honom slå armarna runt hans midja och borra in ansiktet i hans mage. Det måste ha varit en stressig dag, för trots vaxet har håret fallit ned i Evens panna. Isak kammar fingrarna genom det och funderar på om det de gjorde i morse har bidragit till rufset, innan han trycker undan tanken.

Even ser seriöst sliten ut, och han står och tänker på hur sexigt det är? För i _helvete_.

“Lunchruschen var helt hysterisk.”

“Ser det.”

Ett hummande är allt han får till svar, innan Evens händer börjar vandra från Isaks midja, ner till höfterna och hans lår. Det verkar inte vara något Even tänker på, men Isak kan känna det allt tydligare för varje gång han stryker över insidan av låren. Så när Even smeker över hans rumpa för tredje gången och fingrarna glider in mellan hans ben, låtsas han inte längre vara helt oberörd.

“Vad tror du att du håller på med?”

Even tittar upp. Och han ser så ärligt oskyldig ut att Isak inte kan låta bli att skratta. “Försöker du kåta upp mig?”

“Nej, inte med flit.” Han ler och ögonen blir till springor. De vassa hörntänderna blänker till. Även trött och med mörka ringar under ögonen, är han otroligt _fin_ , Isaks pojkvän. “Funkar det?”

“Om du fortsätter, ja.” Evens händer börjar röra sig igen, men Isak tar tag i runt hans handleder. ”Vill du verkligen det?”

Glimten i Evens ögon slocknar, och han återgår till att krama om Isaks höfter, händerna helt stilla.

“Nej. Nej, kanske inte.”

Isak knuffar lite på honom så att han sätter sig lite mer upprätt, och gör det möjligt för Isak att sätta sig i hans knä. Det är relativt varmt ute, men regnet har gjort att det tar längre tid för temperaturen att stiga, även efter att man kommit in.

Evens näsa är fortfarande lite kall när Isak gnuggar nästippen mot den.

“Alltså, om du vill strunta i det är det lugnt. Jag tror inte det kan ha hjälpt idag.”

“Det var jobbet som gjorde det mesta,” säger Even tyst, och nuddar läpparna vid hans tinning. “Vi kör på.”

“Okej.”

Det är hemtrevligt att sitta så. Och även om det inte är ofta, är det underbart med närheten. Ibland är det det som Isak kan erkänna för sig själv att han behöver när han kommer hem efter en dag när pappa ringt, eller när mamma messat något osammanhängande.

Att bara känna Even emot sig; hans värme, hans doft, och att trycka näsan mot det mjuka skinnet under hans käke, får allt att kännas mer hanterbart.

“Isak?”

Han tittar upp. “Ja?”

“Får jag be om en sak?”

“Vad?”

Even suckar, och drar långsamt händerna upp längs med hans sidor under t-shirt och tjocktröja. Nästan som om han försöker lugna sig själv snarare än Isak. “Kan du gå ner på mig? Jag tror inte jag klarar att göra det själv, och – ”

Isak drar fingrarna genom hans hår. “Självklart.”

Utan att tänka över det, sjunker han ned på knä. Even har tippat bak huvudet och lagt en hand över ögonen. Den andra hänger rakt ned. Isak tar den försiktigt. Lägger den på hans ben medan han drar ned gylfen på de svarta jeansen.

Smeker honom på insidan av låren och särar på dem med stadiga händer. Det brusar lite i ådrorna medan han drar upp Evens t-shirt, och kysser längs med hans höftkam; låter läpparna knappt nudda vid skinnet, men känner ändå någon form av spänning upprättas däremellan.

En liten gnista av statisk elektricitet.

Långt ned i halsen gör Even gör ett halvkvävt ljud och hans hand tar tag i Isaks hår. Får ett stadigt grepp, medan Isak sluter handen runt hans bultande stånd. Pulsslagen känns mot handflatan, och försiktigt tar han Even i munnen. Använder fingrarna där han inte kommer åt med läpparna; låter handen röra sig i takt med munnen. Det är bekant, tryggt, och han låter den andra handen leta sig upp under Evens tröja igen.

Vill känna hur värmen blir allt mer intensiv, vill känna när magmusklerna börjar krampa.

Om han fick välja, skulle han lätt stanna här. Fokusera på den silkeslena toppen där Even är som känsligast, och knuffa honom över kanten bara genom att suga till med jämna mellanrum. Men det är för små marginaler att spela med. Istället kikar han upp på Even – ser till att han ser – innan han tar ett djupt andetag och går lite längre ned än vad som är helt bekvämt. Tvingar kroppen att andas sakta genom näsan för att komma förbi reflexen; drar in doften av Even när han kommer ned så långt att han känner sträva lockar mot nästippen.

Handen i hans hår släpper, och famlar i luften tills Isak tar den.

Flätar samman deras fingrar, och sväljer hårt.

Even rycker till lite, stönar högt, men när Isak kikar upp på honom igen, är han fortfarande inte röd på halsen. Han biter sig i knogen, och skakar så smått – fina, små vibrationer som letar sig ända ut i fingerspetsarna – men han är inte nära än. Även om han själv tror det. Isak tar ytterligare ett djupt andetag genom näsan; syresätter blodet som samlats i hans eget skrev. Känner hur Even rycker till i hans mun, och om han inte varit så långt ned, skulle han nog känt smaken av försats. Han låter handen massera testiklarna, rullar dem mellan fingrarna innan han sväljer igen så att Even ger ifrån sig ett nytt, helt hjälplöst ljud; han är fullkomligen i Isaks våld.

“Isak, Isak, jag kommer –”

Evens lår skakar värre nu, och han drar tillbaka handen för att trycka fingertopparna mot Isaks panna. En varning om att han ska dra sig undan; en _heads up_ om han väljer att svälja. Fast om Even fortfarande kan avgöra det –

Isak stannar kvar, på andra sidan reflexen. Stannar tills han känner Even kippa efter luft och sedan sluta andas.

Först då drar han sig tillbaka.

Stryker andfått med händerna upp och ned längs Evens darrande lår, medan Even låter handen han bitit i falla ner helt lealös. Knogen har små ilsket röda bitmärken, och Isak drar försiktigt tummen över dem och ignorerar hur hela handen skälver. Vilar istället läpparna mot det grova tyget i Evens svarta jeans, allt för att inte falla för frestelsen att få Even att komma när hans fortfarande blodfyllda stånd är två centimeter från hans ansikte.

Lite av en missbedömning, det. Det faktum att han inte insåg hur svårt det skulle vara att låta bli, men samtidigt hur varm och kåt och stenhård han blir av att bara lämna Even här.

Och vad det egentligen betyder.

“Jag kommer dö,” mumlar Even efter en lång stund. Han har fortfarande handen över ögonen när Isak varsamt ställer sig upp från golvet. “Det här kommer bli min död.”

Isak fnyser och drar upp gylfen åt honom. “Det skulle jag allt vilja se. Dödsorsak: edging.”

Even bara ler så att ögonen blir till springor. “Wow. Tack för den.”

“Tre dagar till, baby.” Isak blinkar med ena ögat, men stryker honom en sista gång över låret. “Te?”

När Even nickar, sätter han igång vattenkokaren igen. Det finns fortfarande vatten kvar från när han gjorde snabbkaffe, så det är bara att trycka ned knappen för att starta om. Och medan den värmer på det halvljumna vattnet, skjuter Even ut stolen.

Kommer bort och lutar hakan mot Isaks axel, innan han släpper ut en lång, utdragen suck.

“Du.” mumlar han mjukt, och stryker baksidan av handen mot gylfen i Isaks jeans. “Vill du inte göra något åt det här?”

Beröringen är lätt. Knappt märkbar. Ändå får det en urladdning att gå genom honom, som om ryggraden är en åskledare. Och en del av honom vill inget annat än att gå med på det. Låta Even runka av honom här och nu: i köksfönstret där alla kan se.

Men det skulle vara för enkelt. Oförtjänt, på något sätt.

“Nej, det är lugnt,” säger han, och för försiktigt bort Evens hand med ett stadigt tag om hans handled. “Tar hand om det i duschen sen.”

“Vilken solidaritet.”

Sarkasmen dryper om varje ord, och Isak klappar honom på höften. “Eller hur? Jag är ju solidaritetsmastern, se vilken tur du har.”

Regnet ändrar riktning och det plötsliga spöregnet smattrar ihärdigt mot fönstret. Men Even trycker bara näsan mot hans hals och suckar igen, men inte av trötthet. “Mm. Det har jag.”

* * *

 

_onsdag kl. 22:45_

Det har varit en relativt lugn kväll. En försommarkväll med ett russparty där grabbarna höll kvar honom, trots att han sagt att han bara skulle stanna till tio. Så det har nästan blivit helt mörkt när han kommer tillbaka till lägenheten.

Even ligger i sängen när han kommer in. Ligger på rygg, ena benet böjt och läser i någon tummad pocket. Och Isak kan inte låta bli att luta sig mot dörrkarmen en minut och bara ta in honom. Hur söt han är när han slickar på fingret innan han byter blad, trots att boken är allt annat än ny och risken för att skära sig är minimal.

“Hej.”

När han hör hans röst, tittar Even upp. “Hej. Du blev borta länge?”

“Sorry. Vi glömde bort tiden.” Isak går fram och slänger sig ned bredvid honom i sängen. Madrassen sviktar när han landar, och Even drar genast in honom i en kram; pressar in näsan under hans öra och andas ljudligt in.

“Åh. Du luktar så himla gott när du har varit ute, vet du det?”

Det har bara gått tre dagar, men det märks redan att Even behöver röra vid honom mycket mer än vanligt. Han är och har alltid varit väldigt benägen att röra vid människor, men sedan de började med det här, så är det nästan absurt.

Och det är inte så att Isak klagar. Inte när det märks även på andra sätt.

I morse hade han kysst Even på halsen. På det där stället som vanligtvis får honom att reagera, där han är lite extra känslig. Och bara det – inte ens en vridning med handleden, eller en tumme mot venen på undersidan – hade fått hela Even att rycka till som efter en elstöt och fått försats att rinna över Isaks hand.

Men det är något med det som gör att skiftningarna börjar bölja i honom igen; stolthet, skam och så det där odefinierbara som han nog vet vad det är om han bara vågar ta i det.

Fysiska bevis är alltid lite jobbiga att hantera.

För att inte låta tankarna ta fart åt något håll som han inte är bekväm med, väljer han att kyssa Even istället. Och Even reagerar omedelbart; flätar in fingrarna i hans hår och tar försiktigt hans överläpp mellan tänderna.

“Ska du göra det nu?” viskar Even efter en stund, när han har händerna på Isaks rumpa, innanför jeansen, men utanpå boxershortsen.

“Om du vill?”

Even nickar. “Låt mig borsta tänderna först,” säger han tyst, och motvilligt rullar Isak ned från honom, innan han följer efter honom in i badrummet.

De står sida vid sida och borstar tänderna. Even tar sina mediciner medan Isak kör en vända med tandtråden, innan de går tillbaka till sängen.

Isak lägger sig innerst mot väggen, som alltid. Känns tryggare så, och Even ligger alltid ytterst; vill inte känna sig fast, inte ens i sömnen. Men så fort Even lagt sig ned, lägger Isak sig över honom igen. Kysser honom och viskar mot hans läppar:

“Hur vill du att jag gör det? Fingra dig, kanske?”

Even tippar bak huvudet och ler. “Mm. Låter bra. Ta det försiktigt bara.”

Isak kysser honom igen, och lutar sig mot nattduksbordet med hjärtat i halsgropen. Vet inte hur det här kommer att gå, när Even är så upphissad som han redan är, och så känslig när Isak har sina fingrar inuti honom i vanliga fall. Even kan inte komma av bara det. Inte som Isak kan –  om han envist försöker, i rätt situation och med ett obönhörligt tryck mot prostatan tills han svettas och darrar så jävligt att han inte har några konturer kvar.

Men Even har varit nära några gånger.

Och kanske blir denna gång den gång då han tippar över.

Han vill uppenbarligen. Och Isak är inte i någon som helst position att säga nej till någonting som Even vill just nu. Han vill inte göra det heller.

Att hälla kallt glidmedel över fingrarna är en bra distraktion, innan han sätter sig på knä mellan Evens ben. Stryker honom långsamt på insidan av låret; ser håren resa sig i ren förväntan; ser hur Even suger in magen och andas ut ett skälvande andetag, trots att han inte är hård än.

Drar fingrarna över öppningen några gånger, tills Even andas häftigt mellan sammanpressande läppar, innan han trycker in ett finger.

I en sekund spänner sig hela Evens kropp. Sedan andas han ut genom näsan och säckar ihop. Att han reagerar så kraftigt gör att något sköljer över honom, men Isak trycker undan det. Nuddar munnen mot Evens knä och lirkar in långfingret, trycker båda fingrarna hela vägen in innan han kröker dem bestämt.

Och så lägger han underarmen över Evens höfter för att trycka tillbaka dem ner i madrassen.

Even ger ifrån sig ett utdraget ljud. Famlar desperat efter Isaks hand, oseende ögon fästa i taket.

 “Åh. Fy fan,” stönar han.

Men det är också allt.

Så Isak börjar försiktigt, mycket mer försiktigt än någonsin förut, att massera. Runt, runt, med ett stadigt tryck, samtidigt som han inte kan släppa ögonen från hur Evens bröstkorg höjer och sänker sig i allt snabbare takt.

Den stannar upp en sekund när Isak trycker med tummen från utsidan och fingrarna från insidan på samma gång. Håller stadigt kvar, trots att Even försöker dra undan höfterna ifrån intensiteten. Och den lilla pausen skulle kunnat vara slutet med tanke på hur Evens stånd hoppar till. Men sedan så kommer hans andning tillbaka som ett tyst, besegrat kvidande som får hela Isaks blodtunga skrev att bulta till så hårt att synen försvinner i en sekund.

Och så, plötsligt, börjar Evens lår att skaka. Det är bara små rörelser, knappt märkbara darrningar. Men om detta lilla experiment har åstadkommit någonting, så är det att göra honom helt finstämd med hur Even blir när han är på väg att komma. Inte bara de röda fläckarna på halsen, hur han slutar andas – eller ens det där lilla ljudet långt ned i halsen när han tror att han inte klarar av mer.

Utan i den rena energin han avger. Det är skrämmande hur det får honom själv att tappa andan.

Att det får honom att känna en sådan obeskrivlig –  

Så när Evens flämtningar bryts av med en plötslig tystnad, drar sig Isak tillbaka. Even kvider till, och Isak måste tvinga sig själv till att inte runka av honom eller ta honom i munnen – och bara göra slut på den här kraften de leker med.

Men.

Even flämtar som om han sprungit ett maraton. Har korsat armarna över ansiktet, och Isak vet att han inte kan röra vid honom. Det skulle nog tippa honom över den kant som de balanserat på i tre dagar nu.

Even är så känslig efter det här – och Isak vet omöjligt hur han ska hantera det. Det surrar och bultar i honom som om han har en svärm av insekter eller fria elektroner istället för blod, och det hjälper inte att ta hand om sig själv i duschen varje morgon. För det här de håller på med, det ger en annan typ av kåthet än vad han någonsin känt. Något djupare. Något som kommer _inifrån_ skelettet, snarare än från yttre stimulans.

Allt rotat i hur Even ser ut just nu; i det han avger.

Det surrar fortfarande i honom när Even slutar skaka. Små stötar på insidan av ådrorna, men han sväljer ner det. Strävar efter någon form av jämvikt mellan huvudet, hjärtat och skrevet.

“Får jag röra vid dig?”

Från under sina armar, ler Even så smått. Ett svagt, nästan barnsligt leende som försvinner lika fort som det dök upp.

“Ja,” viskar han, och Isak lägger sig ned på honom igen. Lutar hakan mot sina egna korsade armar, och tittar på Even i ljuset från lampan.

“Går det bra?”

Åt det nickar Even, och hans ben glider ned från där han haft dem lätt böjda. “Ja. Det här var faktiskt lättare.”

“Åh?”

“Mm,” säger han, och ler det där leendet som liksom öppnar sig från sida till sida som en dragkedja. “Inte så – direkt, liksom.”

“Så, en gång till?”

Då daskar faktiskt Even till honom så hårt på axeln att det blir omöjligt att hålla sig för skratt. “Okej. Jag förstår. Och _aj_?”

Bröstkorgen under hans kind vibrerar lite av Evens eget skratt. “Förlåt,” hörs det ovanför honom, innan en hand stryker genom hans hår. Det är för frestande att trycka huvudet mot den, så han gör det och känner mer än ser att Evens leende mjuknar.

“Ingen fara.”

Till slut känner han att Evens andetag börjar bli långa och tunga. Nära sömnen, trots att han varit desperat för bara några minuter sedan, med Isaks fingrar i sig. Och från den här vinkeln kan Isak fortfarande se hur hård han är.

“Ska jag släcka?”

Ett lätt hummande är svar nog, och Isak häver sig upp på ena armen för att omsluta dem i mörker; förvandla det till en plats som bara består av ljud och känsel.

Even vrider lite på sig, och drar ned t-shirten han sover i. Lägger sig på sidan, och drar Isak intill sig. Det är en självklarhet att lägga sig nära. Även om han känner Evens stånd mot låret och Even känner hans mot sitt.

Men även om han inte kände det rent fysiska beviset på att vad de håller på med påverkar Even, så skulle han veta det ändå. Det har gått tre dagar nu. Isak har fått honom att nästan komma sex gånger, men ändå är det som om den där energin som Even avger samtidigt är lagrad i honom; som i ett bilbatteri, är det enda som behövs att det kopplas rätt.

Och en felkoppling kan innebära en rejäl stöt.

Isak sväljer. Drar försiktigt nästippen över Evens panna. Försöker förlika sig med det faktum att han, Isak, gillar detta. Att känslan av att hålla Even där – få pressa ner hans höfter i madrassen, hindra honom från att komma –  nästan hade fått honom att komma själv.

Det går inte att komma ifrån. Att kontrollera när och var Even kommer – det gör honom helt glödhet inombords; får blodet att lägga sig ytligt.

För det måste vara det som detta bottnar i, inte sant?

 Att överta Evens autonomi: det är det som han tänder på. Att ta ifrån Even kontrollen. Han vill balansera Even på den här gränsen som en sadistisk marionettspelare, istället för att låta dem utforska ihop.

Som ett team.

Det har varit svårt att komma till den punkt där de är nu; när de äntligen kan kännas vid att det finns en framtid, att den inte går att komma undan. Minut för minut funkar bara till en gräns. Det okända kan innehålla svårigheter, men de litar på varandra – har varandra – tillräckligt för att det inte ska vara skrämmande.

Någonstans gör just det att detta, som han håller på med – som han blir kåt av, Isak, erkänn det för dig själv, din sjuka jävel –  känns kontraproduktivt. Det faktum att han vill detta, vill styra, vill vara –

Kontrollerande.

I Evens ögon finns det knappt något värre man kan vara.

Han sväljer. Drar in ett djupt andetag; fyller lungorna till brädden, släpper ut det långsamt. Förlikar sig igen. Samtidigt vet han att han förstorar det. Som alltid. Gör det värre än det är; förvrider det till en grotesk oigenkännlighet. För det är ju bara när de har sex. Men. Bara för att han slutar tänka på det, sopar tanken under mattan, betyder det inte att det faktum att han fortfarande vill det här försvinner. Så. Han måste ta tag i det. Titta på det, granska det.

Det handlar inte så mycket om att han vill att den här sidan av honom inte ska synas, att han vill att den ska försvinna. Utan snarare om han kan leva med sig själv om han ser vad det han känner verkligen är, och försöker börja leva med det.

Att han kanske _är_ kontrollerande, trots att det är det sista han vill vara. Framförallt nu.

Grejen är ju den, att om han låter sig själv tänka det klart och tydligt, istället för att bara gå på instinkt, vad kommer att hända då? Even kommer kanske att förstå, men samtidigt: varför dra ut det i ljuset, när det här ändå inte kommer hända igen?

Dealen är en engångsföreteelse, det är ett som är säkert. Han kommer inte att klara av att göra det här över en längre period. Vare sig mot själv eller Even. Så vad är vitsen med att verkligen analysera de här skiftningarna av skam och stolthet – varför han känner dem överhuvudtaget, vad det betyder att han tänder på just detta – när de nog aldrig kommer göra det här igen?

* * *

 

_torsdag kl. 18:23_

Såhär är det: Isak är medveten om vad hans hjärna gör när han blir rädd. 

Och vid det här laget har han ett system för att undvika det.

Det tar emot lite, men han tvingar sig att stanna kvar en timme efter skolan. Sitter på biblioteket och söker runt, för att det hade varit omöjligt att göra det hemma; det krävs en neutral miljö för att han ska våga.

För att han ska våga gå in på rätt forum och läsa sig till vad det egentligen är som han – eller han och Even – håller på med.

Inledningsvis är det bara trams: pseudovetenskapliga artiklar influerade av _50 Shades_  – som till och med han vet är ren skit på den fronten – om hur kvinnor alltid vill känna sig undergivna; hur du som man är naturligt dominant och annat som inte stämmer in på varken honom eller Even. Men efter en kvart hittar han de rätta termerna. Letar sig bort från Wikipedia och ned till roten av ett obskyrt forum; ett som betonar _safe words_ och dominantens nästan kvävande ansvar.

Och det blir omöjligt att värja sig emot att han hittat rätt. Att det, på en väldigt enkel nivå, är ett maktspel som de håller på med – och att det är grunden för att kunna göra betydligt värre saker. Behövs inga kontrakt eller så; bara tillit. Men också att det är vanligt och helt ofarligt om man är nykter, vid sina sinnens fulla bruk och kommunicerar öppet hela vägen.

Vilket inte är ett problem just nu.

På spårvagnen hem tittar han ut på Oslo. Tidig kväll, och den nya värmen gör att det är mycket folk ute. Mycket olika slags folk. En del av honom vill berätta det för Even. Säga att det finns ord för det de gör och fråga om han vill gå längre, för att han uppenbarligen gillar när Isak tar över.

Samtidigt är han rädd för att det är som ett illusionstrick; att magin försvinner när man vet hur man gör.

Alla tankarna tystnar dock när han kliver innanför dörren. Even syns inte till, men hans rastlöshet hörs ända ut i hallen. Det slamrar onödigt mycket om stekpannor och knivar inifrån köket, och efter en titt in i stora rummet kan Isak konstatera att han har möblerat om: tv:n står intill väggen mot köket och elementet under fönstret är blottlagt. Till och med fönsterbrädan i marmorimitation de fått från Evens föräldrar har äntligen blivit fastskruvad.

Skruvdragaren är slängd i klädhögen i fåtöljen, och det är spån på golvet.

Och det är lite oroväckande, all den här plötsliga energin. Det är nästan så att han vill fråga om det när han går in till Even i köket; kramar om honom länge, bara för att känna att han kan slappna av ett hack.

Det är en slags intuition nu; Isak vet vilka dagar som Even är lite mera skör. Vilka dagar han ska vara försiktigare än vanligt, få dem att gå och lägga sig tidigt och sedan ligga och kyssa Even en minut i taget.

När han drar sig undan, ger Even ifrån sig ett mjukt stön. Varm, flämtande och följsam är han när Isak rullar över dem och lägger sig halvt ovanpå honom. Låter ena handen släppa från där den ligger vid hans käke. För den långsamt över bröstbenet, stryker tummen över ena bröstvårtan, innan fortsätter ned över magen, vidare ned mot –

Plötsligt drar Even in ett hårt andetag mellan tänderna. “Nej, inte – “

Isaks fingrar har inte ens nuddat vid resåret på kalsongerna, förrän Even vrider sig undan. I ett par sekunder ligger han bara på mage och andas tungt. Sedan rullar han över på rygg igen.

Isak sätter sig upp så att han kan luta sig över honom; se in i hans ögon.

Det vrider sig i magen, och han vet inte vart han ska ta vägen. Evens bröstkorg rör sig snabbt upp och ned, utan att Isak har gjort något mer än att smeka hans bröst och kysst längs med hans axel.

“Even?”

Det rycker i Evens ena finger, innan han släpper ut en irriterad suck. “Isak, jag vet inte.”

Skiftningarna sköljer över honom, gör det lite svårt att andas. Det är mer skam än stolthet nu, det är ett som är säkert.

Even blundar fortfarande. “Det är komplicerat. Jag vet knappt själv.”

Han kan inte andas; känner Evens irritation som ett eksem i nacken. “Okej. Vi skiter i det. Strunta i –  vi ska inte göra något du inte är säker på att vill.”

Det kommer ut för fort, orden snubblar över sig själva, att han inte märker det förrän Even tar tag i hans handled. “Du. Vi ska inte skita i det, Isak. Du frågar mig varenda dag om jag vill fortsätta.”

“Och? Varför sade du ja om du inte vet om du vill?”

“För att du vill.”

Det blir tyst. En bil kör förbi nere på vägen, och när han kan andas igen, hörs det i hela huvudet. “För att _jag_ vill?”

Evens blick flackar lite, innan han lyckas stadga den. “Ja. Du såg så besviken ut när jag hade glömt det. Och – nej, _lyssna_ nu.”

Hans röst är skarp och Isak känner en våg av renodlad skam spränga fram från under huden. Munnen öppnar sig liksom av sig själv för att säga någonting, vad som helst.

Men Even är snabbare. “Är det frustrerande? Ja. Skönt? Det är okej. För det är med dig, och jag ser ju hur mycket du gillar det. Förstår du?”

Hans blåa, fina ögon är matta, och Isak sväljer.

“Ja,” säger han tyst, och tittar ner i det randiga lakanet. Men sedan kan han inte låta bli att le snett. “Ska vi börja med riktig BDSM också, eller? Gå till Kondomeriet och köpa grejer så att jag kan piska dig, äkta _50 Shades_ -style. Binda fast dig där borta.”

Han nickar med huvudet åt dörröppningen ut i hallen. Even stirrar på honom, innan han lägger bak huvudet i kudden och brister ut i ett gapskratt; sitt härliga, avslappnade skratt som får Isak att bli helt varm inuti.

Och han kan inte låta bli att skratta, han heller.

“Fy fan! Det skulle vara något, alltså,” säger Even, när de båda kan andas igen. “Men nej. Nej, det är ett hårt nej, alltså.”

Isak lägger sig ned vid sidan av honom igen. Kammar fingrarna lätt genom hans hår. Lägger det bakom örat, och fångar upp några testar som lägger sig i hans ögon. “Vad bra. Skulle aldrig kunna göra dig illa, även om du bad mig,” säger han tyst.

Even svarar inte, utan lutar bara kinden mot hans hand.

“Så,” Isak sväljer, och låter sin hand fortsätta ner längs med Evens hals, hans bröst, och stannar för att klia honom på magen. “Ska jag fortsätta?”

Even stönar till. Det går en ryckning genom honom, som genom huden på en häst, och istället för att svara hasar han bara ner i sängen. Lägger huvudet under Isaks arm med en tung suck.

“Imorgon?”

Isak nickar, och stryker honom över håret igen. “Säker?”

“Ja,” Even kikar upp på honom och en arm lägger sig över hans midja; drar Isak tätt intill sig. “Helt säker.”

* * *

 

_fredag kl. 21:34_

Kvällen är kylig, men solig, så de sitter ute på balkongen tills det börjar bli mörkt. Inte så att det har blivit svårt att se, men solen håller på att börja gå ned; alla färger börjar skifta mot något dovare, mörkare, mer intimt.

Even har inte rört sig på i stort sett hela eftermiddagen. Har bara suttit där han sitter nu: i stolen bredvid Isaks, med datorn i knät, medan Isak har suttit med mobilen. Har surfat runt och försökt undvika att tänka på det som hjärnan inte kan hålla sig borta ifrån: det faktum att han inte vet vad Even har planerat åt honom. För även om Even är impulsiv och spontan, är han bättre på att förbereda saker än vad han själv tror. Det finns inte en chans att han inte har tänkt på detta minst lika mycket som Isak.

Och Isak har kunnat släppa tanken på det här – det här som de håller på med – i mer än fem sekunder sedan i lördags.

Ute vid vägen tutar en bil ilsket. Två katter fräser till nere på gatan, och Isak tar en klunk av ölen.

Och plötsligt lägger Even ifrån sig datorn, ställer sig upp och håller ut ena handen.

Isak tittar på den. Sedan upp på Evens ansikte. Ögonen glittrar, men han har också en svårtolkad spänning kring munnen. Men det gör inte så mycket att Isak inte vet vad det betyder. Munnen blir helt torr ändå.

Och ibland får kroppen ta täten, även om huvudet skriker ifrån.

Isak tittar ned på sina fötter. “Nu?” frågar han. Måste harkla sig när rösten inte vill på första försöket.

Evens leende falnar lite. “Om du vill?”

Solen står väldigt lågt nu. Trädkronorna ser svarta ut. Ölburken glimmar lite i det mörkröda, skuggförlängande ljuset och Isak väger den i handen. Känner vikten, skvalpandet, och tömmer den i ett svep.

“Jo,” säger han sedan, andlöst, och reser sig från stolen. “Jag vill.”

För viljan är det inget fel på.

Even drar honom intill sig, lägger armarna över hans axlar, leker lite med fingrarna i hans hår.

“Bra. Följ med in då.”

Orden är nästan ljudlösa, men Isak känner deras form mot läpparna; hur luften vibrerar när de träffar och tränger rakt igenom honom som gammastrålning. Så utan att tänka följer han med Even in. Sträcker sig bakåt för att dra igen balkongdörren, när Even harklar sig.

Isak släpper handtaget. “Är du varm eller?”

Even skakar på huvudet. “Nej. Det är – låt den vara öppen.”

Isak höjer på ögonbrynen, och andas ut ett lite nervöst skratt när Even får honom att backa in i fönsterbrädan. “Okej? Varför då?”

Marmorimitationen är kall genom hans t-shirt, och Even drar näsan mot hans hals. “Så att folk kan höra dig.”

Något skamfyllt och hett slår ned i honom, och han hinner knappt hämta andan förrän Even snurrat runt honom. Lagt en hand på hans axel och fått honom att luta underarmarna mot fönsterbrädan.

Hans andedräkt blir till imma på fönstret. En liten fläck som inte döljer någonting. Rakt över gatan finns det fönster in i någons vardagsrum. Oftast är tv:n på därinne, med sport, ibland något naturprogram, någon enstaka kriminalare.

“Vad – vad vill du göra?”

Det tar emot lite att säga det, men allting skiftar så fort inom honom nu. Alla känslor glider in och ut i varann; viljan att ge Even det han vill ha för att han lytt hela veckan, men också nervositeten över att inte veta vad som väntar.

Rädslan för att han inte vet om han vill att Even blir det som han själv varit hela veckan.

En förvriden version av sig själv. Som ändå känts så rätt.

Det är bara en liten del av hjärnan som tar det spåret. Resten kan gissa vad som kommer att hända. Vilket gör honom ännu mer stolt, kanske. Det är kanske det den här varma känslan inom honom är? Stolthet. Stolthet över att hans tillit ligger säkert i Evens stora, fina händer.

Det, och en kåthet som har nått astronomiska proportioner.

Tanken hinner knappt tänkas färdigt, innan Even skjuter upp hans t-shirt en bit på ryggen. Kylan biter mot huden, och det är mer en reflex än en tanke att försöka ställa sig upp.

Even stoppar honom. “Var still,” säger han, fortfarande lika tyst.

Just det. För att balkongdörren är öppen.

Och Isak måste blunda. Bakom sig kan han höra hur Even drar i några lådor; rumsterar om i jakt på kondomer och glidmedel.

När Isak öppnar ögonen igen tänds sovrumslampan. Den sprider ett mjukt gult ljus över golvet och Even kommer tillbaka. Ställer ned det han hämtade på fönsterbrädan, lutar sig lite över honom och deras blickar möts i den suddiga spegelbilden i fönstret.

Isak tittar tillbaka.

Och nickar.

Even kysser honom i nacken, snabbt, en gång, innan han drar ned hans jeans på låren. Isak hinner knappt kippa efter andan när kalluften kommer åt, förrän Evens hand är där –  och två hala fingrar pressar sig mot hans öppning.

Brisen från den öppna balkongdörren gör honom helt torr i halsen, samtidigt som han kan känna pulsen i hårbotten. Evens fingrar börjar röra sig, trycker lätt, innan de försvinner igen. Och Isak kan inte andas. Kan bara fokusera på hur det sticker och bränner när skiftningarna inom honom blir oigenkännliga; omöjligt att urskilja vad som är vad förutom att allt är alldeles skållande rött.

Ett stön pressar sig ur honom när fingrarna bestämt lirkar sig in.

“Shh.”

Det känns som det alltid gör; lite för mycket, lite fel, inte som det ska, innan kroppen minns att detta – detta är fan i mig något av det bästa som finns.

Evens andra hand tar tag om hans stånd, som han inte ens märkt att han fått. Men mellan fingrarna som trycker och letar och är så nära, och Evens hand runt sig, och hans mun mot punkten under örat som han _vet_ att Isak inte klarar av i kombination –

Han hinner precis svälja ned stönet som vill ut. Det blir plötsligt ofrånkomligt att om han stönar nu, då kan vem som helst av grannarna höra. Vem som helst som går nere på gatan. Och om de rakt över bestämmer sig för att den där fotbollsmatchen inte är intressant nog och vänder sig om, då kommer de att se –

Isak biter sig i kinden, och greppar fönsterbrädan lite hårdare. Tittar på sig själv i den där halvtaskiga reflektionen som fönstret bistår med. Röda kinder, kaosartat hår och en slö, kåt blick han inte känner igen. Synen gör att han känner med hela kroppen hur varm han blir; hur mycket han _skäms_ , och hur den känslan, tillsammans med den där andra som legat under skinnet på honom i snart en vecka nu, är direktkopplad till hans bultande skrev.

Att han tänder på både och – och att Even förstår det.

Gör det möjligt för honom att känna allt detta.

Och så försvinner fingrarna och Even tar ett grepp om hans nacke. Lotsar honom neråt, tills han lägger kinden mot fönsterbrädan. Andra handen sluter sig mjukt om vänstra handleden. För upp den bakom ryggen, precis till den gräns där det är hållbart; där det spänner i axeln, men inte gör ont.

“Bra så?” mumlar Even, fortfarande med andan i halsen. “Nyp mig om det blir för mycket, men jag tänkte knulla dig nu.”

Isak måste samla tankarna. Hela kroppen är på helspänn, och det är som att han kan känna ögon på sig, trots att det enda han själv kan se är byrån, tapeten, fåtöljen med klädhögen som inte får plats i tvättkorgen.

Hela han vibrerar. Vet inte hur han annars ska beskriva känslan inom sig just nu. “Det går bra,” viskar han.

“Okej,” svarar Even, lika tyst.

Han knuffar på Isaks fot med sin. Får honom att sära på benen så långt som jeansen tillåter. En hand på ländryggen, och Isak låter den fria handen få ett bättre tag om fönsterbrädan.

Sedan trycker sig Even in i honom.

Luften försvinner. Han slutar andas, och fokuserar på allt annat än det som sker just nu; på det faktum att han faktiskt blir knullad i fönstret just nu. Att om de blir upptäckta, vet han inte om han skulle kunna leva med sig själv.

Om han tittar upp, och ser in i någon jävla grannes ögon – hur går man vidare efter det?

Det _gör_ man bara inte.

Så han tänker inte på det. Fokuserar istället på det som finns här och nu.

På hur det spänner och bränner och känns som om det inte finns rum nog inom honom för att Even ska få plats. Hur det ändå inte finns något bättre. Hur det värker i axeln och hur kall fönsterbrädan är mot kinden.

Om han öppnar ögonen nu, om han verkligen tittar, skulle han nog kunna se sin egen andedräkt mot marmorn. Det är så kallt det är här nu. Bara i någon bråkdels sekund, knappt synbar, stötvis, innan den skulle dunsta bort igen. Men imman skulle komma tillbaka, varje gång Even stöter in i honom, just där. Och tanken får ytterligare ett andlöst stön att stappla sig ur honom.

Balkongdörren är öppen, och mellan hålet i strumpan och den kyliga vårkvällen har hans fötter domnat bort. Evens hand om hans nacke är också kall. Greppet är inte hårt, inte i närheten av något som skulle kunna vara farligt, inga tummar placerade fel.

Om han spjärnade emot skulle Even släppa omedelbart.

Och det gör att det går en rysning genom honom. Är det så Even känner sig, när Isak tar honom till gränsen av vad han kan klara av? När han pressar och pressar, och Even bara – följer?

En antydan av nedbitna naglar känns som ett löfte bakom örat, och Even släpper taget om hans handled. Rör sig lättare i honom nu. Fyller honom. Lutar sig fram och får tag om fönsterbrädet han också. Ljuset från lampan vid sängen är nästan för starkt, för avslöjande. Som om det gör det alldeles för lätt för grannen med tv:n att se deras siluetter; se vad fan de håller på med.

Gör det möjligt för dem att se hur Even kysser honom i nacken, siluetten av glidmedlet på fönsterbrädan bredvid hans kind. Evens arm och hans hand om nacken, som håller honom nere.

Skuggan av Even som knullar honom långsamt, hårt och med sådan precision att Isak tappar andan för varje stöt som drar hans varma, svettiga kind mot marmorn.

Hela kroppen darrar, bultar och balanserar på någon sorts kant, och så smått börjar han att förstå. Vill egentligen bara att Even ska röra vid honom. Runka av honom som han alltid gör i det här läget.

Men det kan han nog glömma. Och han är inte ens säker på att han vill.

Even lutar sig ned över honom; bröstet mot hans rygg. Det är klaustrofobiskt. Eller, det brukade alltid vara det. Men de har inte gjort det på det här viset förut – med Isak med kinden mot fönsterbrädan, balkongdörren öppen, handen uppvriden bakom ryggen, helt försvarslös – så han kan inte heller jämföra känslan mot något.

Varma andetag mot örat. Evens andetag. Och så plötsligt, en skiftning – han biter sig i kinden, försöker andas genom det desperata ljud som river och sliter och pressar inifrån, vill ut – när greppet kring hans nacke hårdnar lite, och Even är så djupt inne i honom som det går.

Det faktum att han håller kvar där i säkert fem sekunder innan han drar sig tillbaka lite grann, får något hett att rinna upp längs ryggen; får den lagrade kemiska energin att börja omvandlas till fria elektroner i hans ådror. Fönsterbrädet har värmts upp lite, men han håller på att tappa greppet.

Vill egga på detta; både vill och inte vill spänna kroppen runt Even för att få honom att komma.

När greppet kring hans nacke lättar, kikar han upp mot fönstret igen. Mörkret sänker sig fort där utanför och ljuset från lampan bredvid sängen gör det nästan till en spegel. Här nere vid karmen kan han se rakt över gatan; se in i lägenheten där tv:n är på.

Och han kan se Even.

Håret, som är helt hångelrufsigt, de halvslutna ögonen och hur han koncentrerat biter sig i läppen medan han inte verkar kunna slita blicken från där han tränger in i Isak.

Gång på gång på gång.

Men även om Isak inte kunde se det, i det mörka fönstret, så skulle han kunna känna att Even är nära i alla fall; hur han darrar som av en tillbakahållen energi, en för spänd gummisnodd som när som helst kommer att brista.

“Är du inte nära?”

Utan vare sig stön, skrik, någonting, är hans viskning hes och förstörd.

Even släpper hans nacke och stryker honom längs sidan. “Jo.”

Han darrar okontrollerat, och Isak rycker till av hur hes Even också är.

“Kom då.”

“Nej.”

“Har du blivit beroende av att edga nu?”

Evens spegelbild tar ett djupt andetag; han håller tillbaka ett skratt som skulle förlösa detta alltför tidigt. “Nej,” viskar han. Släpper Isaks handled, tar tag om hans höfter och trycker sig så där omöjligt djupt in igen; får Isak till att flämta och bita sig i handen för att inte skrika till. “Vill att du ska komma först.”

Det är svårt att prata när han är så medveten om Even och var hans kroppsliga begränsningar går, men Isak sväljer. Provar. “Rör vid mig då,” får han fram, hest och förstört.

Evens röst är andfådd, flämtande, trots att han inte rört sig. “Nej,” säger han, och Isak kan höra hans leende.

Plötsligt är det som att han inte klarar av det längre. Klarar inte av att Even bara har händerna på hans höfter. Hela kroppen är glödhet, svett har samlat sig i ryggslutet och det är som om han håller på att spricka upp som gammal färg. “Jo, kom igen – “

Even fångar upp hans hand innan han hinner börja runka av sig själv. “Du kan komma utan, eller hur?” säger han tyst.

Pulsen dånar i huvudet. En svettdroppe rinner nedför näsan och landar på fönsterbrädan.

Nere på gatan hörs ett gäng unga människor som skrattar; deras röster stiger med luften upp till dem och in genom den öppna balkongdörren. Det är för mycket – Even som har honom upptryckt här, är djupt inuti honom, rösterna från gatan, ljuset från tv:n rakt över gatan, det faktum att han kan känna Evens desperation som en laddning genom huden – och han ryser.

Ger upp.

“Jo.”

“Kan vi prova?”

Isak har inte kommit utan Evens hand om sig på länge. Han sväljer, försöker dra sig lite ur Evens grepp för få tänka klart, men får inte lov. “Ja.”

Och först då stöter Even in i honom igen. Handen som höll hans släpper, och kammar genom hans hår igen. Handen på hans höft ändrar sitt grepp, och så slås luften ur honom för femte gången den här kvällen när Even får honom att svanka ännu djupare, det gör nästan ont, men han träffar också precis _där_.

“Helvete – “

“Shh.”

Isak pressar pannan mot fönsterbrädan. Stirrar oseende på marmorn. Den som inte är kall längre. Uppvärmd av hans kind.

Det sprider sig som något kliande upp längs ryggraden, över axlarna, ned i fingertopparna och tårna. Som om det anläggs koppartråd istället för neuron i nervbanorna; han ska snart bli strömledande.

Han är _för_ känslig. Laddad. Varje stöt in i honom får honom att rycka till; får andan att stocka sig i halsen. Det är för mycket stimulans, det droppar försats ned på golvet, stjärnstoft och elektroner cirkulerar med allt högre tempo i blodet, och han biter sig själv i kinden; flämtar genom näsan för att det är omöjligt att hålla ögonen öppna i den här skärselden.

Allting smalnar liksom av. Drar ihop sig. Axlarna. Tårna. Hans fingrar runt kanten på fönsterbrädan. Lungorna. Bröstet. Magmusklerna, som mot fysikens lagar känns som om de dras ihop i sidled. Stubinen tänds. Kemisk energi omvandlas till elektrisk. Han flämtar till. Ståndet bultar så hårt att han knappt känner hur han spänner sig i ryggen, vill krumma uppåt, men Even håller honom nere, svankande, på plats, still, så att han kan fortsätta stöta precis där precis där där där _där_ –

Det liknar inget annat. Det sprider sig som en varm dimma från skrevet och uppåt, längs med koppartråden han har som nerver, som känns som om de ligger utanpå skinnet. Hela huvudet pulserar, världen blir tyst, syret försvinner och det är precis så att han kommer ihåg att bita sig i kinden för att ropa ut den energin som sprids i honom som ett jävla fyrverkeri.

Det pågår i en evighet, och han är fast i sin egen kropp; förbjuden att göra minsta ljud och endast tillåten att flämta genom näsan tills det känns som om han inte får riktigt så mycket luft som behövs, tills det är över – och han kommer.

Ljudlöst, rytmiskt och skälvande över elementet.

När den sista spasmen går genom honom, kommer allting tillbaka. Ljud. Ljus. Han vill bara stå här, ihopsjunken mot fönsterbrädan, samtidigt som han vet att det är omöjligt. Han är inte ensam i det här.

Isak kikar upp i fönstret igen och ryser.

Even blundar, och han flämtar märkbart trots att han har pressat samman läpparna så hårt att de är nästan vita. Halsen är helt rödflammig, och håret hänger ned i lätt svettiga testar i pannan. Om inte kylan från den öppna dörren tagit sig in, skulle de säkert varit klistrade mot hans tinningar –

Fy _fan_ vad vacker han är.

“Even. Kom.”

Och hade han inte redan kommit, skulle han göra det när Even släpper taget. Med en sista stöt in i honom, ett kvidande och en skälvning som Isak känner genom händerna på sina höfter, kommer han. Han rycker till tre, fyra gånger. Isak känner det inuti sig, mer än han någonsin gjort förut, och det spelar ingen roll hur ofta de gör detta, hur okej han är med att ha sex på det här viset.

För just den känslan – av Even som med stapplande flämtningar kommer gång på gång, helt okontrollerat, fem gånger starkare än vanligt, djupt inne i honom – får Isak att rodna över hela jävla kroppen.

Något med hur intimt och utelämnande det är gör honom helt matt.

Efter flera långa sekunder sätter Even ner en hand på fönsterbrädan. Den skälver, och sakta sjunker Even ned över honom, med ansiktet mot hans bakhuvud. Isaks ben darrar. De kommer att vika sig när som helst, men han kämpar emot det; låter Even återhämta sig lite.

Situationen visar sig dock ohållbar, och försiktigt stryker han Even över armen. Rösterna från gatan nedanför har tystnat. Tv-ljuset på andra sidan gatan är fortfarande på, men fotbollsmatchen har ersatts av något annat. Even tar hinten och drar sig försiktigt tillbaka, och Isak kan inte låta bli att sucka lite; en blandning av lättnad och besvikelse av att känna sig så tom. Försiktigt rätar han på sig och drar snabbt igen gardinerna.

Tack vare att de stod så nära kanten, kan han bara putta igen balkongdörren med ena handen, och bakom sig hör han hur Even faller ned på sängen. Isak låter jeansen glida ner på golvet, och när han vänder sig om har Even redan krupit ned under täcket; jeans och t-shirt i en hög i fotändan.

Han tar två steg över det kyliga golvet, och Even håller bara upp täcket så att han kan ramla ned bredvid honom.

Lägga sig nära nog att dela värme och andetag.

Even blundar medan Isak låter fingrarna leta sig längs med hans hårfäste och ned längs tinningen. Huden är blank av svett, och håret har lockat sig lite. Han fortsätter ned till Evens nacke, och känner äkta svettlockar mot fingrarna.

“Går det bra?”

Even öppnar ett öga; en smal springa av svart, vitt och blått. “Är det inte jag som ska fråga dig det?”

“Det går bra, Even.”

Han får ett leende tillbaka. Litet och slitet. Isak nuddar sin nästipp mot hans, och Even kysser honom; mjukt och stilla, med tungspetsen som nuddar vid hans innan han drar sig tillbaka igen.

Kammar genom hans hår och stryker honom över kinden. “Var det okej att jag höll ner dig så?”

Isak sväljer. “Jo. Det är ju alltid lite – lite mycket först, men det gick bra.”

“Mycket hur?”

“Alltså. Utlämnande, kanske? Men – det försvann sedan.”

“Mm. Du kom av det.”

Isak drar ett djupt andetag – skiftningarna är tillbaka, men de handlar inte om Even nu. Snarare om honom själv. Stolthet och lite genans. Men det känns bra. Inte ett spår av de där skuldkänslorna från igår kväll, som visserligen försvann under natten, men som han ändå inte vill känna igen.

Han kan inte låta bli att le.

“Ja. Jag gjorde det, alltså.”

Ett leende tar över mark i Evens ansikte tills ögonen blir till springor. “Du gjorde det, ja,” säger han, och Isak flinar lite. Fortsätter följa alla konturer i Evens ansikte med fingertoppen.

Letar sig ned över hans ögonlock så att han blundar, och sedan öppnar ögonen igen.

Isak tittar in i dem. “Du ville göra det lite för min skull, eller hur? Fönstergrejen?” säger han, och kan inte låta bli att skratta.

Even rycker på axlarna. “Lite?”

“Men, du vet att du inte får en belöning till.”

Even rullar över honom, och Isak lyfter lite på täcket och särar på benen för att göra plats. Känner honom emot sig; varm och trygg och välkänd, medan Even stryker honom över kinden med tummen. “Nej, jag vet.”

Isak och höjer på ögonbrynen. “Du kunde ha valt vad som helst. Jag hade inte sagt nej.”

“Det är mer än nog att få förverkliga alla dina små fantasier.”

Isak sväljer. “Även om de är som det här?” säger han tyst. Här, efter att de gjort något som tömt ur det batteri de laddat hela veckan, kan han plötsligt säga det som har malt som en kvarn i huvudet på honom. “Att du lämnar över kontrollen till – till mig?”

Något glimtar till i Evens ögon, innan han suckar. “Kände du dig obekväm nyss?”

“Inte egentligen. Men, det är ju inte samma sak – ”

Even tittar allvarligt på honom. “Du lät mig göra vad jag ville med dig, Isak. Jag valde att göra något som jag visste du skulle gå med på, men det är en big deal för dig. Jag vet det.”

I det här ljuset är det lättare att se det, och han sväljer. “Okej.”

“Det är – fint, att du tänker så. Jag är glad för att du gör det. Men vi gjorde det ihop? Du kontrollerar mig inte. Det vet jag att du inte gör. Och dessutom –” Even stannar upp lite, innan han fortsätter. “Det var skönt, på ett sätt. Att kunna fokusera på en sak. Bara ha en sak att tänka på, och veta att du tog hand om det. Alla saker som jag måste förhålla mig till annars, de – de är bara till för att mildra allting. Jag kan inte undvika det, bara göra det mjukare. Nu fanns det något som var – rätt.”

Skiftningarna kommer tillbaka, och trots att han känner sig dum, biter han sig i läppen. Tittar stadigt in i Evens ögon. “Så – du skulle kunna tänka dig att göra det igen?”

“Hmm.” Even lägger huvudet på sned, och ett lurigt leende leker i mungipan. “Om jag får slippa eftermiddagarna? Det blev lite _väl_ mycket där på slutet, alltså.”

Isak himlar med ögonen och drar fingrarna genom hans hår. “Du kan det,” säger han sedan, och kysser Evens leende.

Och om han drar lite hårdare än han brukar i Evens hår för att leda kyssen dit han vill, så jämnar det nog, i slutändan, ut sig ändå.

 

**Author's Note:**

> alla kommentarer, korta som långa, är guld värda ♡


End file.
